Operation B.A.T
Operation B.A.T is a mission that involved/involves rescuing Batpeng from a mysterious villain agency. It began on February 14, 2015. Acronym B = Battle A = Against T = Troubling Villainy Timeline/Progress/Plot After Smpcp9876 defeated Batpeng in a fight, he was suddenly captured by someone in a mysterious cloak. It turned out there is a villain agency, and it must be stopped. Shadow Guy II calls the SHA agents to report to the HQ. They all go to the HQ (except Fire Spider), and discuss their plans to rescue Batpeng. Ice Storm and his Robot Assistant are wondering what happened to Batpeng, who did it, and why? Ice Storm's Robot says that maybe Fire Spider knows because they are both in the Pookie Protection Program. Ice Storm and his Robot Assistant (RIS) go to Fire Spider's Penthouse and talk to Fire Spider to see if he knows anything about what happened. Fire Spider talks to him about SMP, who is a PHD Agent and a robber. He says Batpeng and SMP have been enemies long ago. Fire Spider explains more. After Fire Spider is done explaining Ice Storm leaves Fire Spider's House. Ice Storm's robot says something was going up and said Ice Storm and him should spy on him. Ice Storm agrees and goes to Fire Spider's House. Robot Ice Storm arrives with escalating equipment, since Fire Spider's house is a penthouse on the tallest floor of Penguin City's skyscraper. As Ice Storm and Robot Ice Storm finally reach Fire Spider's penthouse's window, Fire Spider enters and lowers the shutters, crushing both Ice Storm's and his robot's hands, forcing them to let go the cliff due to their deep pain. As soon as they realized this, however, they were falling and eventually crashed into the street, creating a 2 miles deep crater. As a greatly wounded Ice Storm calls an ambulance, a wounded Robot Ice Storm asks why was he equipped with pain receptors, to which Ice Storm has no answer. They both faint and the ambulance takes them to the hospital. Hours later, Shadow Guy II visits Ice Storm at the hospital, and the two start discussing about Fire Spider's secret. However, a call interrupts them. It turns out to be Fire Spider, who's discovered a clue about Batpeng's kidnapping. As Shadow Guy II heads to the scene (which turns out to be a bomb attempt target foiled by Fire Spider), Fire Spider shows him one of Batpeng's gadgets lying on the floor. As Shadow Guy II picks it up, Fire Spider believes that the bomb attempt and the kidnapping are related, and explains that if they can figure out who did it, they'll be able to track him/her to their hideout and possibly find Batpeng. Phoenix decides to help with the mission and tells AVIAI to secure his factory. AVIAI then asks him if he's sure about doing the mission, and Phoenix says that if he doesn't do it, his reputation will be sunk, he'll possibly be kicked out from the SHA and Fire Spider could occupy his rank, insulting Fire Spider while saying so. However, Fire Spider is revealed to be eavesdropping through the SHA Phone and gets angry about the insult. Ice Storm asks the Doctor if his and RIS's hands are better. The doctor says yes and they both leave. As they arrive to the place Fire Spider and Shadow Guy II were at, Ice Storm than sees something and RIS looks at it. RIS says its a boomarang but when Ice Storm goes up to it, it turns out to be a Bat Boomarang. Fire Spider, Shadow Guy II and Ice Storm all meet up. Fire Spider says this is the only clue they found and said to study it in Ice Storm's SHA Lab and Base. Ice Storm went to his lab and opened the boomarang. It turns out it was a bomb. RIS stops the bomb and tells Fire Spider what happened. Fire Spider asks if there are any pieces of it left but Ice Storm looks and says there are none. The Spark wakes up and sees that the new mission has started and uses his Ultra Dash and asks what happened. Fire Spider then updates him with what's happened. Meanwhile, Dark Wave is inside a CPPD Helicopter crashes in the Penguin City Mountain because of a villain. The crash causes a rumble which only Fire Spider notices. As he and The Spark go to investigate, it turns out that the rumble caused an avalanche that threatened to destroy the city. As The Spark helped evacuate the mountain's villages, Fire Spider unleashed a new power, FireBlast, that melted the avalanche. Fire Spider then fainted. Fire Spider had a dream in the future and Batpeng was there saying "You were captured too?". Fire Spider didn't like this in his dream. In this dream, he'd been captured by the SVA, which gave him an idea when he woke up, although he didn't have time to express it as he was knocked out. Dark Wave said that some citizens have reported about the leader of this evil team. One of the SHA's agents said that the leader of the evil team had the same powers as him. He asks how it was possible but than he than orders the agents to find a way to stop this same powers villain. Ice Storm's Robot (RIS) says enemies that may be trying to destroy us. None of them could be possible. Ice Storm says that this may be a new enemy were facing that wants to destroy the SHA not CP just the SHA. Right after that, Fire Spider, Shadow Guy II, Ice Storm and The Spark were captured by Darktime. However, Fire Spider revealed a hidden ace: Dark Spider, who was now a Super Hero and arrived to free them. However, Darktime also revealed another hidden ace: the Flaming Heroes, Fire Spider's former team before he joined the SHA, were under his control. As the SHA and the Flaming Heroes fought, Fire Spider fought Darktime. Fire Spider then realized that the friends he was supposed to protect were fighting against each other to death, and merged with Dark Spider to create the all-new Supreme Spider. As Supreme Spider fought the Flaming Heroes AND Darktime by himself, the SHA members in the building escaped. As the fight continued outside, The Spark was shot at by Speeder. Shadow Guy II went to him, took the bullet out carefully and healed the wound thanks to Fire Spider's telephonic help. Just then, a giant robot appeared. The SHA and the Flaming Heroes then cooperated to take it down in a long battle, in which the robot's pilot, Darktime, apparently perished in the explosion. Darkwave then threw the robot's remains into space. Ice Storm was at his Lab and Base and was eating a cheese pizza. Ice Storm than noticed a note on the ground. He read it. The note said that if they didn't hand over Fire Spider and Darkwave, the villain would put lives in danger. Ice Storm and his Robot knew this wasn't good. Just then, Batpeng was being held hostage by his life-long nemesis, The Comedian. Fire Spider entered and surrendered, surprising Batpeng. Just then, another Fire Spider crashed through the ceiling and kicked The Comedian in the face, knocking him out. Just then, the Fire Spider who'd surrendered revealed himself to be Dark Spider. The two then explain that it was all a plot to rescue Batpeng. Meanwhile, Shapeshifter sends a missile to the SHA HQ, destroying it, although the agents managed to get out safely. As Fire Spider and Dark Spider return with Batpeng, Shadow Guy II explains the situation to them. Fire Spider offers them to rent a floor in his Omega Tower to use as a new HQ, which they accept. The SHA agents then encourage Shadow Guy II to shout the classic "MISSION COMPLETED!", which he does. The mission then ends. Sign up Now! *Bongi6 (Shadow Guy) *Partstripes (Batpeng) * Kidzrule (The Spark) * Omegasonic13 (Fire Spider) * Boo335 (Ice Storm) * Foresta Lupin * Stevenlego (Phoenix) * Darkragent02 (Darkwave) * Hugh201 (twister) Category:Mission Category:SHA Category:Superheroes